Voyeuristic Protectiveness
by Happiness's Deceit
Summary: Lumiere and Tweedledee clicked. But their partners aren’t voyeurs. Really, they aren’t. Éclair just likes to watch, and Tweedledum can’t work up the nerve to reprimand them. Shoujoai, het pairings.


**Title**: Voyeuristic Protectiveness

**Authoress (es): **Happiness's Deceit

**Rating**: T

**Fandom:** Kiddy Grade

**Disclaimer: **Kiddy Grade and all of its characters do not belong to me. Any resemblances to people or stories in this fiction are pure coincidence.

**Warnings:** Shoujo-ai, Het

**Pairing (s):** Tweedledee/Lumiere, Éclair/Tweedledum

**Summary: **Lumiere and Tweedledee clicked. But their partners aren't voyeurs. Really, they aren't. Éclair just likes to watch, and Tweedledum can't work up the nerve to reprimand them.

**Author's Note**: Done for a request by anonymous reviewer 'meme'. (Ooh, it's been a long time.) Hope you like it!

* * *

—**Voyeuristic—Protectiveness—**

* * *

White petals drifted slowly to the ground, but were left ignored by the two girls who sat beneath the blooming tree. The scent of jasmine was heavy in the air, and one girl lifted a delicate cup to her lips.

"Lumiere," the older girl questioned, "is this a new blend? It smells wonderful." She sipped once, silently, and placed the cup down with a _clink_.

Across from her, a girl with turquoise hair nodded slightly. "It comes from the Earth—something we can't grow on Aineias. Mixed in with a little mint, and this is the result." She smiled sweetly. "It's a treat, for sure. Something that Éclair probably wouldn't enjoy, though." At the mention of her partner, she seemed a little downcast.

The older girl sighed. "It's not her fault she can't stand tea, Lumiere. It's a taste you have to acquire." She moved over and kissed the younger girl's cheek. "Besides, fine china would be constantly in danger if _Éclair_ of all people decided she liked it."

Lumiere smiled and kissed the older girl on the cheek in return. "Thanks. You're so nice, Tweedledee." Her cheeks flushed a little, and she mentally chided herself for being so forward.

Her cheeks weren't the only ones that grew color. For Tweedledum, merely across the park, turned bright pink at the sight the two girls made. He had to admit to himself, although he would never admit it (except perhaps to his sister if she asked), but he felt rather like a peeping tom at the moment. He turned, avoiding the scene, but started in shock as he came face to face with a fuming Éclair.

"_Oh, so of _course _they would assume that_ I _would break all the china! It was _once_, it was an _accident_, but Tweedledum will never let me forget it!" _She hissed. The busty girl was stooping down next to him, and Tweedledum couldn't help but wonder when she had arrived. Her typical 'ta-dah' was lacking, and—

It slightly embarrassed Tweedledum to think that he expected something like that. She was an ES member! Of course she wouldn't always so blatantly show herself in such a manner—

He was jerked out of his thoughts, yet again, by a strong elbow to his ribs.

"_Get down, you idiot!"_ Éclair said roughly, _"The way you're being, they could spot you from a mile away!"_ She pulled him down to her level, and then began to slowly move her way closer to the chatting girls. _"C'mon! We can't see anything good from this far away!"_

Good? Tweedledee would never understand this woman. She expected that there would be something to _see_? But—but, Tweedledee would never do something so open in public! He couldn't say the same for Lumiere, but Tweedledee would definitely never—

Oh. Oh god.

There were lips connecting. There was saliva being swapped! Right (well, almost) in front of him! By his sister! And _Lumiere!_ In a place where anyone could walk in and watch! IT would not do—

Tweedledee pushed Lumiere into the cloth beneath them, lips still connected.

Tweedledum, on the other hand, turned pallor. Were they thinking of initiating intercourse where anyone could see them? What should he do? Technically, Tweedledee was the elder, but—a sibling still has the right to be protective, right?

RIGHT?

Right.

So, then. Tweedledum prepared to make his stand. He would—he would first tell his sister that what she was doing was entirely inappropriate, then that she should reserve to do such things with a _spouse_ in a bedroom, and that—

A delicate moan caught his ears, and he turned even brighter red.

He slowly allowed his eyes to turn on the scene before him. His eyes widened.

"_Look at 'em go!"_

He rasped.

Éclair, beside him, scoffed. _"Where have _you_ been, Tweedledum? They must've been at it for a good five minutes now. Geez, now I know why I'm never invited to these 'tea' parties."_ She leered. _"I wonder how much I can blackmail them with."_

Tweedledum, regardless of what he currently felt for the current situation that was currently happening in that current place and time, was still in overprotective mode. "You will do no such thing, Éclair. My sister…has her reasons for doing such a thing (I'm sure of it, he mentally reassured himself), and I will not allow you to make a mockery of her decisions!"

"_Whoa, overprotective _much_?" _Éclair whispered back. _"Besides, how are you going to keep me from using this information?" _Her gold eyes lit up at the thought. _"I'll keep quiet if you give me something worthwhile. Like, for instance…"_ She grinned. _"Free lunch. For a _month_."_

"Isn't that more _Viola's _style?" Tweedledum hissed. "Besides, I don't need to bribe you with food to keep your mouth shut." His mind raced. There was a set time limit to how long he had to complete this, and then he had to make a speedy getaway. Because of the time constraints, there was also the problem of a limitation on what he _could_ do. Choices to make, choices to make. He could do this. He didn't need any help in keeping his secret a secret, and—

An interested 'hm' met his ears. _"You know, Tweedledum, I never knew Lumiere was so flexible. Something to keep in mind, maybe?"_

He coughed, harshly. "Would you **stop **the running commentary, _please_?" It was very _hard_, after all, to concentrate when those eyes were— _looking_—at him…

Huh?

Tweedledum blinked. Éclair was staring at him. And apparently, he was staring back. Her eyes were getting closer now, and then she just stopped. "You know," Éclair said lavishly, her voice now in a normal tone, "I've never noticed, but Tweedledee is the same color out of and _in_ her skirt. But you're pretty tan—I wonder if you're the same _under_ the shirt too? Well, Tweedledum? If you answer, I may be _persuaded _to keep that secret tryst over there," she pointed to the tea party, "a secret."

Tweedledum blinked again. Rapidly. He opened his mouth to make a witty retort but all that came out was, "guh?"

Which, apparently to Éclair, was the same thing as 'I'm not going to tell you so you so you find out on your own'. Which was exactly what she did.

With a swift tackle that Tweedledum never saw coming, he was on the ground and the G-class ES member was frantically trying to rip off his shirt. (His expensive shirt, which was custom made to match his sister's, by the way.) A button came undone with a _riiip_, but Éclair didn't seem to care, so Tweedledum silently began to mourn the loss of his shirt.

It was off, soon enough, and Éclair poked his chest curiously.

"Well, it is the same color, but are you aware that you are surprisingly hairless?"

Tweedledum wanted to bury himself. Really, really, deep into the ground where no one would ever be able to find him. But then, Éclair seemed to come to a separate conclusion—

"But," she stated factually, "there is also the fact to consider that you swim, and that you would be expected to tan on your upper body. Therefore!" She announced the next words gleefully, "You! Must! Be! A! Different! Color! Under! Those! Pants!" Then, with a saucy wink, "Right?"

This time she didn't wait for a response. By the time the second 'guh' had left the male's lips, Éclair was already tearing at his pants in a vain attempt to pull (**EH**!?) them off. She continued her reign of destruction on Tweedledum's clothing as Éclair sought the truth of his skin tone.

He sank back, resigned to the fate of his clothing, and shut his eyes in defeat. A moment later, they shot open again, accented with the words,

"Éclair, if you don't get your hands out of my brother's pants and start explaining _right now_, I won't be lenient."

Tweedledee.

Ouch. Doom crept upon Tweedledum's mind, and he attempted to force himself conscious so that Éclair would not make this situation worse than it already was. Silently, he sent a begging look to Éclair, hoping against all odds that she would get the message and _stay silent_, but comply with Tweedledee's command.

He should have known better. He really should have.

Éclair removed her hands, albeit sheepishly, and then said to his twin, "Well, we were obviously about to have rabid kitty sex before you decided to intrude so impolitely." She grinned all the while, before adding slyly, "But you were getting some, too, so I guess you can't complain."

Tweedledee's cheeks flared, and the girl sent a careful look behind her, where Lumiere was getting reoriented. Then she scoffed. "I could expect such a thing out of _you_, Éclair, but out of Tweedledum? I know my twin better than that—"

Tweedledum mentally cheered. Go big sister! Then he stopped. It was kind of bad if his sister had a secret relationship, but he didn't…and that he did not know of it. So…he had to make it seem like he was really in a relationship with Éclair, and then Tweedledee would feel bad about leaving him out of her secret!

"—and that, Éclair, is Tweedledum's 'I-really-don't-want-to-do-this-but-she's-forcing-me-to' wince. I know that wince. I've seen it plenty of times…"

Well, strike one for Tweedledee. He didn't even—then, an idea popped into his head.

Then, after clearing his throat, he spoke as calmly as he could. "I'm afraid you're the cause of it, sister." His hand trembled, but only Éclair saw. Tweedledum carefully caught his sister's eyes, and then drew Éclair's lips (very hesitantly) to his own. They met for a short time, very sweetly, and then released. "Please give us our privacy."

Tweedledee gaped, just for a minute, and then a hurt look was in her eyes. "Well, then," she said, "excuse _me_ for intruding upon your private moment." She turned and stalked back to where she had come from, but Tweedledum saw a frown on her lips before she left.

He sighed, and began to get up and clean himself off (as well as piece together his clothing). "I should talk to her." Tweedledum spoke to Éclair, but his wrist was caught, and deep eyes met his own.

"Lumiere will deal with it. Is dealing with it, should I say." She nodded her head covertly to the side. Tweedledum followed her line of vision and saw the younger girl speaking softly to his sister. "Besides, you owe _me_ an explanation for all that."

He was suddenly struck by what an absolute _moron_ he had been today, and frowned childishly. "There's nothing to explain. I made a rash decision. That's it."

Éclair looked at him carefully and pulled him closer to her. "One more "rash" decision won't hurt then, will it?"

* * *

**Comments?**

* * *


End file.
